1. Field of the Invention
The described buoyant coaxial cable has use in a buoyant cable antenna system. Signals received via the antennal element are amplified by an inline amplifier and then transferred to the submarine via the buoyant coaxial cable. The length of the coaxial cable in the Standard Buoyant Cable Antenna System is 1900 ft. It is desired to extend the range of reception capability of the buoyant cable antenna system to a frequency of 400 MHz.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The RG-384/U buoyant coaxial cable comprises a prior art cable used in the buoyant cable antenna system. The attenuation of radio signals passing through 1900 ft. of RG-384/U is shown in Table 1 for various frequencies up to 400 MHz. The inline amplifier must have a gain greater than the attenuation of the cable to permit satisfactory reception of radio signals. There is a practical limit of 50 to 60 decibels to the amount of gain which can be provided by the inline amplifier thereby precluding reception of signals above a frequency of 100 MHz over the RG-384/U cable. Shorter lengths of RG-384/U have been employed in special systems to permit reception of radio signals of frequencies up to 160 MHz. The utilization of shorter lengths of RG-384/U significantly reduces the speeds and depths at which a submarine may receive radio signals.